


Grizz's adventure!

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [9]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Grizz must find a way to a bar after accidentally tuning Grizzly-San out as he gave the address. Going to a certain polar bear for help, he sends a very special compadre for help and an extra body joins alongside the two.





	Grizz's adventure!

“Guri Chan you’re watching the bar for the rest of the day.” Grizzly roughly said as he handed the other bear the keys to the shop.

“W-what?! Why Grizzly sama?”” Grizz asked with confusion. His boss usually never just left smack in the middle of the day like this.

“Because...” He looked off and frowned. A blush painting his cheeks as he let out an awkward cough before saying in a softer than usual tone, “Panda San suggested we spend some...personal time together..and I..”

Grizzly cut himself off before managing to put on that stern look again. “The reason isn’t important Guri Chan, just...make sure the shop is still in tact while I’m gone.”

“U-Uh...okay Grizzly sama, I’ll do my best.” Grizz said with a raised eyebrow of curiosity before letting the wandering thoughts go.

Grizzly gave a simple nod before pushing the door open and leaving, the jingle of the bell on it sounding off behind him.

From there the first few hours consisted of Grizz tending to a group of drunks, cleaning glasses, and sweeping the floor.

When suddenly a call rang from behind Grizz and he ran to the phone, picking it up off the receiver he took a deep breath before saying, “Hello this is the Grizzly bar how can I help you?”

“Guri Chan it’s me.” The familiar deep voice rung through the phone and Grizz instantly perked up. It was Grizzly! But why was he calling the shop?

“Uh yeah? Something wrong?” Grizz asked beginning to sit down on the bar stool.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just forgot to tell you...there’s a IMPORTANT package you need to pick up. I’m gonna give you the address and name of the shop. Are you ready Guri Chan?”

Grizz eyes widened and he scrambled to pick up a pen and one of the spare napkins lying around.

“Ready sir!” Grizz said with pen in paw, ready to write everything down.

From there a group of people came in talking as Grizz was writing the thing down.

“You know man I think I’m gonna order one of the tonic, or some vodka this time!” One of them said and soon dissolved into indescribable chatter.

Hanging up the phone Grizz looked down at the napkin he wrote on and froze in shock. Letting it gently flutter down onto the table he gulped. Everything was racing in his head now and he felt a dull ache in his chest.

He wrote the name of the place Grizzly told him but in hindsight of the people coming in, he wrote down Tonic and Vodka instead of the address! He tuned his own boss out!

Panic creeping in, he quickly looked around for some type of solution in sight! Until he looked below and saw a slip of paper. It held Shirokuma’s number. He usually wouldn’t call people on work like this but NOW was an urgent situation.

-

At the cafe, Shirokuma stood behind the counter at the cafe tending to the usual patrons of the cafe, when the phone suddenly blared from behind him. Jumping in shock he looked back at it before picking it up.

“Hello Shirokuma Cafe, this is Shirokuma at your servi-”  
“BRO I NEED YOUR HELP!” Grizz interrupted with a panicked tone.

“ce.” Shirokuma finished with a calm face.  
“...I don’t seem to quite know you, sir? Who are you and what do you need help with? We can help you if it’s a case of hunger. And bad atmosphere.” Shirokuma teased on with a smile.

“Dude! I’m serious! I’m Grizzly bear that guy who was at Grizzly’s house and...I have to pick up some package for him! But I didn’t listen when he was giving me the address and now I don’t know where to go!” Grizz rushingly said as he began to turn the open sign on the bar to closed.

“Oh! Guri Chan! Well...I can’t really help you, as I’m on the job. But I can send some people over to help you Guri Chan. It’s going to be alright.” Shirokuma said a bit soothingly and calm. 

This bear seemed so tense and worried just for Grizzly kun! He honestly couldn’t understand why but prodding him with questions was not a way to go at this moment.

As Shirokuma hung up the phone he turned to face the people sitting at the bar. Scoping the scene out he looked to see Penguin san...he doesn’t seem to be doing anything valuable in his free time besides sitting here and drinking his mocha’s!

This seemed like the perfect candidate as he walked over to his spot.

“Penguin-san, I need you to do my favor.” He said short and sweet knowing he had plenty of leverage on how many times he helped the penguin out if he tried to say no.

The penguin was quiet for a moment before sighing and saying, “What do you need me to do Shirokuma kun?”

“I need you to go over to where the Grizzly bar is and take the Grizzly bear there to some spot to pick up a package. He says he has the name of the place but not the physical address.”

Penguin-san nodded okay before jumping out of the chair.

“Oh!! I want to come too!” Panda kun suddenly chimed in with his oblivious smile as he got out of the chair too, standing behind Mr Penguin.

“Usually..I’d say no but I don’t really feel like holding up time to debate this with you Panda kun so….let’s just go,” He said beginning to waddle out of the shop with his phone in flipper.

With the phone all he had to do was type up the name of the place they were planning to go and it’d guide them straight to the spot!

Beginning off to walk to the Grizzly bar, it became a walk of prodding questions as Panda kun asked him things about himself as they walked there.

Finally hitting the bar they saw the Grizzly standing outside.   
‘He looks really nervous and anxious for a Grizzly bear’. Penguin san thought as he walked up to him.

Looking down he saw the Penguin and hefted him up giving him a tight hug.

“Ah! Thank you so much for helping me with this bro!” Grizz said with a smile. The nervousness washing off him the more he saw him.

“Hey don’t forget me! I’m here to help too!” Panda kun interjected with a smile, the usual cute blush shown on his cheeks.

“Ahhh Panpan! You shou-” Grizz cut himself off realizing this WASN’T his Panda..

“Panpan? I like the nickname!” Panda chirped his blush growing a bit at the cute nickname.

“W-wait...that nickname isn’t for you.” Grizz said a bit bluntly

“Aw...whoever’s that for must be really lucky.” He smiled before saying, “Can we go on with the thingy now! I’m already getting tired!”

“Ah right! Grizzly Sama said I could just use his motorcycle to get over there!” Grizz said with a determined smile, going over to the bike parked in the solitary parking lot.

“Do you even have a license to drive that?” Penguin san asked with a hesitant look. The last thing he wanted was to get in some huge motorcycle wreck because Grizz doesn’t even know HOW to drive it.

“U-Uh no..”

“Can your feet even reach the pedal?” Panda kun added in with a smile.

Grizz struggled to get on and struggled as he tried to reach the pedal..his feet basically floated off the ground as he sat on it.

“We’re taking the bus.” Penguin san said with no hesitance as he began off for the bus stop.

“This is the bus we take to get to that place you need to go to pick up the package.” Penguin san said as he sat on the waiting seat.

Soon they all joined him, and Panda kun soon fell asleep on Grizz as he waited for the bus to come.

Then suddenly the loud screech of the bus tires coming to a stop, told them it was time to get on. Even jolting Panda kun awake.  
Stepping on it was a short silent trip with Panda kun sleeping on the seat before they hit the stop.

With Penguin san tapping Panda kun to wake up, they then stepped off the bus and began to look around the many shops, seeing the many shops. Just one...ONE of them had to be it!

“Okay I’m putting the GPS thing on so we can see where to go.” Penguin san grumbled before putting the address in.”

“Make a U turn and go straight for 50 miles.” The GPS voice sounded out through the phone.

Grizz and Penguin san’s face dropped at the sudden realization...they took the wrong bus...this bus took them a city away from their destination!

With a loud groan, Grizz hefted Panda kun on his back before walking off to the bus stop.

Sitting on it, they went through another long and tiresome process of riding the bus before finally hitting the right city.

Stepping off they looked to see was low in the sky and was ready to set any minute. Looking at his clock Penguin san looked to see it was 7:00 pm.

Earning a collective groan from the crew they began to walk more looking at the various stores until FINALLY!

The Black Bear Bar. That was the place they needed to get too!

Stepping inside Grizz talked to the other before getting the huge crate. “Okay Penguin san lets go so we can end this day already!” Grizz said with a sigh of relief.

“Now wait a sec Guri Chan.” Penguin san said putting a flipper up.

“I’ve been walking around, looking at weird stores, and stressing over this one package with you all day! Why don’t we just get a drink to destress before we go bring the package back. You don’t want to go to Grizzly sama tense do you?”

Grizz looked off with a conflicted look before nodding and taking a seat between Penguin san and a sleeping Panda kun.

“What can I get you two...GUYS.” Black bear asked beginning to grab two glasses for them.

“I’ll take a whiskey with a coke.” Grizz simply said putting the box on the ground.

“I’ll take an orange juice with wine.” Penguin San said.

From there the bartender began to mix the drinks for them. Before placing the two glasses in front of them.

Soon one tall glass turned into two and then three and then so on until they hit the 8th glass.

From there Grizz lied his head down on the counter before letting out a yawn.   
“Y-You know bro...I’m super tired...I think I'm just gonna...take a quick nap...” Grizz said slurred before soon clocking off to sleep. Gently snoring.

Penguin soon fell right behind him as he fell quickly to sleep. Leaving the sight of a Grizzly bear, A Penguin, And A Sober Panda sleeping at the bar.

Black bear shook his head before going over to the phone and dialing a number.

“Grizzly san...some people of yours passed out at your shop. Will you come get them?” He sighed.

A sigh from the Grizzly ran through the phone before he simply said, “Okay Black bear I’ll be right there.”

Soon the jingle of the bell on the door rang and Grizzly appeared. Walking over with Panda-san he picked up Panda kun and Grizz.

And Panda went over to pick up the small penguin and heft him over his back. Also taking the package with him.

They piled up in Grizzly’s jeep before going off to the bar. Setting them down on the barstool Panda asked with a worried look, “When do you think their going to wake up?”

“Whenever this damn buzz leaves their system,” Grizzly grumbled before going over to the bar, resting on the counter.

Sooner than expected they heard some dull groans sound from behind them and both Panda and Grizzly looked to see them slowly sit up and be awake.  
“I’ll take Panda kun and Penguin san home. It’s late.” Shirokuma pointed out, showing the clock which showed it was nearing 11 pm.

“W-Where the hell did you come from!?” Grizzly barked

“It doesn’t matter.” He simply smiled before picking a sleeping Panda kun up and taking Penguin san out.

Grizz looked off with an embarrassed blush as he rubbed his now throbbing head. “I-I’m...really sorry for getting dru-”  
“Don’t...mention it Grizz kun, you at LEAST made it to the bar and got the package. That’s what matters.” He roughly said before going off to the bar.

“H-Ha...I did..” Grizz said with a smile slowly beginning to form.

“Just DON’T do it again Guri Chan.” He threatened with a glare before softening up and patting his shoulder with a gentle paw.

From there the rest of the night was spent with Grizz slowly trying to overcome his buzz and get back to work but Grizzly knew. While Grizz was his employee, letting him serve a bunch of drunk people while buzzed himself just wasn’t a smart business idea.


End file.
